The objective of this project is to chemically and physiologically characterize pineal peptides which influence reproductive function. Pineal glands and culture medium from pineal organ cultures are extracted, and the resulting extracts are tested for their ability to inhibit reproductive function. Several test systems are used, including a newly developed neonatal pituitary gland culture system, to monitor the purification of the active compounds.